


Roses Overlooked

by SolarisSheppard



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nerdiness, Slow Burn, listen this is all self indulgent, there's some background original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisSheppard/pseuds/SolarisSheppard
Summary: Chess club president Yuki Nagamori already has so much filling his busy schedule, why not add "getting blackmailed into joining the host club at school" on as well? Just for fun. Who knows, maybe he'll find out he actually likes it. Maybe, he'll find out he likes Someone... and just maybe... they'll like him back too.(In which I create a self indulgent multi chapter slow burn fic for my nerdy type host oc getting together with Kaoru Hitachiin and being friends with the host club, cause quarantine is long and cringe culture is dead.)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Male Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, but both of those are in the background
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Roses Overlooked

Cherry blossom petals danced on the wind outside the windows of Ouran Academy, listening to the sweet tune of silence with the lack of hustle and bustle from any students. Yuki Nagamori paid the windows no mind, for at this point the final bell had rung at least half an hour ago, making him far behind schedual. 

On most days like today he would feel excited on his hike across school, but instead there was only dismay. He hated that his club members were waiting on his behalf, even more so he dreaded their inevitable teasing about how the president of the chess club couldn’t even arrive on time to his own club.He was thankful no one was around to see him rushing so; The hall guards would have been on him like cats on an injured mouse. 

If only the note containing the room number the meeting was changed to, (their normal meeting room was closed off for renovations), hadn’t been forgotten somewhere throughout the day. His pace slowed as he examined the rooms around him. Was it music room # 3 or music room # 2? Considering music room # 2 was another flight down, it wouldn't hurt to check the one here first. 

Tentatively, he cracks the door open and steps inside having a look around. A rosey aroma hits his face as a gust of petals carries it towards him. The figures inside voice a melodious “Welcome” and 7 handsome young men focus into view. 

Obviously this wasn't chess club. Far, far too many people. What were they all staying after school for? Arrangements of tea and sweets stacked in tiers sat about the room; actually this was starting to sound a bit familiar… Oh, right! This must be the host club, if not for all the girls he recognizes from class sitting about the room. 

All of whom… who were now staring at him. He fought down the sudden panic, but before he could get out an apology for the interruption he was startled by two figures’ sudden appearances at either sides of himself, taking a step around to seemingly examine Yuki.

“We don’t normally get boys coming in.” remarked one of the redheads. 

The second, identical redhead who obviously must be his brother, sat his hand on his hip and looked at the first, “At least this one isn’t a disheveled mess like before.”

Twins… he’s pretty sure he’s in the same class as these two; they must be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Though, he had no idea which was which; he wasn’t exactly close with them. He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to what they said, but luckily he didn’t have to. A blonde guy, the taller one, had popped up behind the twins, swatting them both over the head.

“Guests of any age, race, and gender are welcomed here in the host club. It is unacceptable to be rude just because a guest is a boy!” scolded the blonde before he leaned over to the boy with black hair and glasses next to him and discreetly whispered, “We are sure it’s really a boy this time, right?”

The black haired boy, who Yuki definitely recognized as Kyoya Ootori, adjusted his glasses, a glare hiding his eyes, as he looked down at his notebook. 

“Yes. This would seem to be Yuki Nagamori of the Nagamori family. His father’s company produces the majority of arcade games played throughout Japan. He’s a 3rd year, and in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.”

To be honest, the fact he just had all that info off the top of his head was kinda creepy, but at the same time Yuki really looked up to Kyoya. He’s so driven and capable and smart.... not that he thinks about him often or anything. Nope, just totally normal admiration here folks.  
After rubbing the hurt spot on their head, one of the twins looks up, “Hey, we weren’t trying to be rude.”

The other puts a hand on his hip casually, “I don’t recognize him, but the name kinda sounds familiar…”

“I-it’s probably because I’m ranked 3rd in class 1-A.” Yuki mentaly groans as his voice comes out a bit wobbly. He’s not that bad with people, but these guys are really overwhelming at the moment. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it.” The redhead speaks up again.

“Alright gentlemen, we do have guests to attend to.” the tall blonde says as he grabs the twins shoulders and pushes them out of the way so he could address the newcomer. He smiles charmingly at Yuki, “My apologies that your first visit started out so roughly, shall we continue on with it then?” 

He bows and smiles charmingly, “Welcome to the host club. We have many types of hosts here for you to choose from, what might your preference be, sir?” 

“Types…?” Yuki gulped. He really wished this situation would end already; somehow he is still just as confused as he was when he first opened the door.

The blonde leans back up gracefully and winks, “Of course! Whatever you’re into. You’ve seem to have already met the mischievous type.” 

He gestures to the twins, and they give a devilish smile. Next he rests his hand on Kyoya’s shoulder, as he adjusts his glasses again but now with a smile, “but we’ve also got the cool type. The others are a bit tied up with other guests at the moment but for future reference…” he points out the other, small looking blonde and the tall scary looking student, both currently laughing with three girls over some of the cakes, “there’s the boy lolita type, the strong silent type,” he motions over to the other group, who’s currently being entertained by someone who appears very familiar, “and the natural type. Of course, if I were to suggest the best of all…”

He strides closer, taking Yuki's hand in both of his and dropping his voice to a sultry volume, “the princely type would be happy to entertain you.”

Yuki’s face burned red with embarrassment and he retreated backwards until his back hit the door. Do none of these guys understand personal space?

“N-no, no.. you’re uh… definitely not my type. Listen, it’s a complete accident that I’m here.”

The Blonde shook his finger with a knowing smirk, “Now, there’s no need to be embarrassed, people of all sexualities are welcome here, no judgement.”

“No, I’m serious! Look I’m sure this is a lovely club, but it’s not exactly a place I would want to spend my time.” He said defensively. 

The blonde’s smile dropped and he tilted his head quizzically, “Why? Is there something you find unsatisfactory about it?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s great that you guys enjoy it. I just meant that it’s kind of… frivolous, you know? For someone like me I just don't have the time to be messing around with something like this. I-I mean I’m surprised you even got Kyoya to participate, he’s probably got way more important things to do with who his family is.” he tended to get extra rambly when he was nervous.

The twins turned their attention to Kyoya to gage his reaction, and he looked up with a more serious tone.

“Yuki, you are the president of the school chess club, is that correct?”

“Oh, yeah. That's actually where I was going before I got lost here.”

“Of course,” he looks up so the glare on his glasses disappeared, revealing his cold gaze, “and I’m sure your family approves of what actually goes on during your meetings?”

Yuki’s chest tightens and he averts his eyes, “I uh, don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, do they not know? Well I’m sure we could find out what they think with a phone call from the school…”

Fear lights Yuki up and pushes him off the door, ”Ah, please don’t! It’s just… I’m so busy all the time, and we don’t get new members often… and we always win the tournaments so we thought we’d use the club for extra time to hang out with each other... you know, playing video games and talking and stuff? Please don’t tell anyone, I’ll do anything!” he pleaded.

“Of course not.” Kyoya smiles, and Yuki sighs in relief.

“However, favors don’t come without a price. I do believe we have an opening for another host.”

This time, shock was not limited to just Yuki. The twins answered in dubiety, “Since when are we open for new members?”

Kyoya answers pragmatically, “The flow of customers has gotten slowed down a concerning amount as of late. A new member is the perfect way to boost sales. Wouldn’t you agree Tamaki?”

Tamaki puts his hand on his chin thoughtfully, “I guess that does make sense…”

Before Yuki had time to reject, the floor started to shake and out of the floor started to rise some sort of platform. Even for a group of eccentric rich kids this was a bit much in his opinion. Upon the lifted platform sat a girl in a chair sipping on tea. Instead of the regular school uniform her outfit seemed to be straight out of a video game.

“You weren’t really going to add a new member without checking with your manager, right?” she chastised as she set her teacup down and stood up, “Alright let me see him.”

She didn’t have to walk far before the prospecting member almost excitedly met her in the middle. His eyes were lit up like he had forgotten all that was happening up until then, “Your outfit… you’re dressed like Koda from the Astrocouncil series, aren’t you! The accuracy of your costume is amazing! Didn't that game come out just 3 days ago??” His smile was genuine and nearly contagious. 

His quick topic change didn’t phase her, and she returned the enthusiasm two fold. She struck a dynamic pose with full confidence, “Of course, a true fan lets absolutely nothing stop them from showing their utmost admiration!”

Stars shown in his eyes, if such a thing were possible, as he marveled, “Wow, that’s really amazing!”

Outside of their ongoing conversation, the twins groaned unenthusiastically, “Oh great going, now there’s two of them.”

“Is this really the kind of guy you want to bring into the host club?” One of them added on.

Kyoya kept quiet, and before long their manager strolled up dragging Yuki by the wrist,  
“Fantastic idea Kyoya! He’ll make the perfect addition, I wouldn’t expect anything less from such a genius my love.” 

The twins turn to each other, “Of course she would agree with how he is.”

Regnie shakes her finger dismissively, “This isn’t about personal opinions boys, it’s about business. Kyoya was right about the decline in guests lately, and Yuki is the best solution! Not only will a new host re-spark interest in current guests, but he also appeals to an entirely new focus group. By relating to those with unpopular interests, the host club will have more guests than ever!” she shifts her point to the soon to be host, “And that’s why from henceforth you’ll be known as… the nerdy type!”

Yuki looks unimpressed, “Oh wow, that's flattering.”

She puts her hands on her hips and states matter of factly “Take it as a compliment! Everyone likes nerds nowadays, especially the cute ones.”

Tamaki’s unsureness transforms into enthusiasm “Of course! We want all young ladies to feel comfortable here, he’s the perfect choice!” with an eccentric spin towards yuki that ends in a bow, he says “Welcome to the club my good man, your life just got so much better!”

Yuki waves his hands defensively, “Woah woah woah! I uh, really appreciate the offer and everything, but even if I wanted to do this I just don’t have the time for something so frivolous.”

“Of course, a young heir such as yourself would have no time for such a ‘frivolous’ club, not when the chess club provides as such a demanding endeavor.” Kyoya comments.

Yuki’s fists ball in frustration but he releases the tension in an act of defeat, sighing “Alright, alright I’ll do it.” his eyes shift in thought, “I’ll have to reschedule what days chess club is on.”

“I’m glad we could reach an agreement.” Kyoya states.

Yuki takes out his phone to check the time and panics, “Ah! It’s almost over, I really have to get going.” he says as he slips his phone into his pocket in a rush.

“Remember to show up early, we have lots to discuss.” Tamaki says smugly.

“Yeah, yeah.”Yuki answers with a wave as he leaves through the door. 

Having finished up her session, Haruhi joins the others just as the door closes.

“Did I just overhear you guys blackmail yet another student into becoming a host?” she says judgmentally. 

“Why, are you jealous you’re not the only one now?” The twins tease.

Irritation shows plainly on her face, “Hardly. At least they’ll be another member besides me who’s not crazy.” She shrugs, “One more person I won’t have to tiptoe around my gender with.”

The rest of the club freezes with realization. 

Tamaki flails in panic, “HOW ARE WE GOING TO KEEP HARUHI A SECRET WITH ANOTHER FULL TIME MEMBER?!” 

“He’s sure to find out, boss!” The twins exclaim with concern. 

Tamaki huddles with them to discuss his plan, “Don’t worry, from now on we just have to watch what we say even in private. We just won’t tell him!” 

“Got it!” they agree.

“Don’t worry Haruhi, daddy will keep your secret safe!” He exclaims as he fauns over her.

Haruhi rolls her eyes, shooing him away and the club moves to finish up their day.

Finally having arrived at chess club, Yuki began to catch his friends up on everything that he'd just gone through.

Akiko, a girl he’s known since elementary school, sets her game down in shock to exclaim “You agreed to what?? You’re not serious are you? Why would you do that?”

Yuki sighed, “I didn’t have much of a choice, did you want our chess club time to be gone for good?”

“Something as great as this wouldn’t last forever.” commented Daichi as he stuffed his face with snacks. His family was pretty close with Yuki’s and subsequently they ended up spending a lot of time together.

“It’s still going to last! Listen, I just need to know what other days you guys have some free time so I can reschedule the club.” Yuki pressed.

“Oh please, I bet you’re ecstatic to be in that club. Isn’t Kyoya Ootori a member?” teased Koshiro looking over his book. He’d just met Koshiro last year at the science fair, he could be a real pain sometimes.

“I think I kind of pissed him off somehow, He’s the one forcing me into this in the first place… and I already told you, I do not like him that way! I just really look up to him!” There are a few seconds of silence before Yuki adds on quietly “I guess the twins are kinda cute though…”

“Ha! I knew it.”

Yuki throws a crumpled up piece of paper at Koshiro as he laughs. God, he wasn’t going to get a moment of peace from now on, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you actually read this far a comment would be super appreciated lol :)


End file.
